predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Reddosuta Shikaku (Chapter)
“Ouch!” Machine shouted, as Yellow continued to tend to his wounds. “Damn it, Yellow!” “What do you want me to do, Machine?” Yellow asked as Machine sighed as she dabbed more healing products on his back. She then tied a few bandages around his torso, as he felt the pain flow through his body. “Yellow, easy!” Machine shouted as Yellow slapped him on the back of his head. “What the hell was that for?” “Don't be a stubborn jack ass.” Yellow said. “I need to tend to your wounds or else you'll never be able to complete your journey. Plus, your metal arm...” Yellow and Machine looked over to his metal arm revealing that it had been damaged in the fight with Rai and Dragonite. Machine couldn't even move it now, nor feel how badly in shape it was. But that was pointless as he could see how badly it looked. Yellow continued on with her healing processes, as Machine waited for her to finish. Machine and Yellow were sitting inside of a Pokemon Center, given three separate rooms so each group of people could speak. Yellow had took the job of healing Machine, Hakel was being attended to by Green, and Red was attending to Kusa's wounds. Hakel and Kusa were still unconscious even though Machine had the worst wounds. Dragonite definitely did a number on him as well as that bit of beating he took from Lt. Surge. Machine's Pokeball's sat on a table next to them, still and unmoving. They were all resting from the previous situation, a bit stunned by all their simultaneous evolutions. He still didn't completely understand that. Why did all of his Pokemon evolve at the same time without any stones or anything of that matter to help them evolve? This baffled him to no end, as Yellow patted his back, finished wrapping him in bandages. She then slung his arm in a sling made out of white cloth that the Nurse Joy of Vermillion City had brought into their room. Machine, despite all of this, was happy with the turnouts. He had Yellow with him and he had a whole new brand of Pokemon to train and become stronger with. “There you go, Machine.” Yellow said as he leaned on the bed that was behind him, comforted that Yellow had gone through as this trouble to help him. He had to thank Red and Green when he got the chance, as they helped just as much as she had. It was comforting but also very disturbing to him. Lt. Surge, a Gym Leader of Team Rocket, joining an inscrutable, evil organization like Team Rocket? Then, another thought popped into Machine's head. The people that had once worked for the Emerald Family must have been re-surfacing their heads once more. “Machine? Machine, are you alright?” He snapped out of his trance and sighed, smiling as he said, “Yes, of course, Yellow. I just have... a lot on my mind right now.” “Machine,” Yellow said, as she sat next to him and cradled under his right arm, the arm that was not made of metal. “I love you, you know that right?” “Yes, of course.” Machine said as he blushed a bit. “You know I won't reveal anything about your past to my friends or yours right, no matter the situation?” Yellow asked as Machine nodded. “Then, come on and tell me. I don't care what it is, I'll still love you, through thick and thin.” “Are you sure?” Machine asked, not completely able to believe Yellow yet. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush uncontrollably. “Trust me, Machine. I'm never going to hurt you.” Yellow said as Machine laughed, nervously, coughing into his fist. “Fine but I'm telling you what I'm about to because you know some of my past already...” Machine said as Yellow nodded, urging him along. “Yellow, what I'm about to tell you is... something that hasn't EVER left my household. If I tell you this, and you tell someone else, they are BOUND to eliminate you. These people are ruthless and that's why, for most of this, you just have to listen and not speak. When this is over, I'll answer all of your question. For now, just shut the hell up and listen to what I have to say.” “Of course. Go ahead, Machine.” Yellow nodded, as Machine sighed, blowing air from his nose. “Alright, here goes nothing...” Machine said focusing on the door in the front of the room. “Red Star Academy isn't everything it seems. I know when you hear me say this, you're like, 'uh, yeah, no duh, Machine' but I'm talking about the way they created that school. I have to say, I'm not proud of this and it is why I left Hoenn in the first place but... my father, Professor Birch was co-creator of Red Star Academy.” Yellow looked at him surprised, astounded that his father would have something to do with a school so evil. “It all started around six years ago when I was... about 12.” “Mom, Dad!” A young, twelve year old Machine ran through the short hallway of his home seeing his mother and father standing at the end of it all. He called out to them once more but they didn't acknowledge him. All they did was stand there and simply stared aimlessly into the wall in front of them. Machine called out to them again but they still didn't answer. He reached out from but his older brother, Ruby Emerald stopped him. “Brother?” “Yes, Machine, I have returned.” Ruby said, looking down on him, smiling. “But... I'm not surprised to see mother and father haven't changed since I left. They're still neglecting their children but this time... it's not their fault.” Machine's brother, Ruby, who had just returned from becoming the Pokemon Champion, turned their parents around to show what had happened to them. As Machine looked up to their faces, he saw that they were empty shells; simply skeletons with any bodies. “Crimson, we have to go. They did this to them.” “They... have come back?” Machine asked, still responding to his real name at this time. “Yes, Crimson. I encountered them upon my travel back here but they were not able to defeat my Pokemon and I.” Ruby said, as Machine smiled at his brother, for the first time. “But they haven't gotten stronger ever since they tried to start this Reddosuta Shikaku. It seems to have finally started Crimson.” “What do we do, Ruby?” Machine asked, as Ruby pointed to the back of the house. “Huh?” “Go and get your sister, Sapphire. We must escape even if it means never coming here again.” Ruby said as Machine did what he was told and ran to get Sapphire. She was already awake, rubbing her eyes, tired from a nap she had just taken. Machine ran over to her as she smiled at him and yawned. “Crimson, what's going on?” Sapphire asked, about only 10 years old at this time. “I don't have time to explain, Sapphire. Just come with Ruby and I.” Machine took her hand as she walked with him, back out to the living room where Ruby smiled at Sapphire. She ran over to him and gave him a hug, excited by his return. “Ruby, you're back?” Sapphire asked as Ruby smiled and nodded at her. “Look, Crimson, Ruby's back! Aren't you happy to see him?” “I'm ecstatic, Sapphire.” Machine said sarcastically as his attention went back to Ruby. “So, why the hell did you decide to come back? Didn't you live all those years ago to lead some dream of yours?” “Yeah but Crimson, you of all people should know I recently became the Pokemon Champion of the Hoenn League. I came back cause I wanted to even after they asked me if I wanted to accept leadership of the Elite Four.” “So, you turned an awesome opportunity down for us? Guess you really must love us...” Machine said, walking over to him. “For once, Crimson, you could be a bit cooperative with him. We're trying to escape this place before those bastards try and destroy us.” Ruby said as Machine scoffed at him. “Whatever, brother. No matter what, I'll still protect you and Sapphire.” “Gotcha, bro.” Machine responded, as Ruby nodded to him. “Anyway, Crimson before we leave, I just want you to know, this isn't our real father. Unfortunately, this was our real mother. Birch is still out there somewhere. It looked they placed a fake parent inside our midst and forced Birch to leave.” Ruby explained to his younger brother and sister. “What are you saying, Ruby? That we've been seeing a replica of our father for our entire lives?” Machine asked, throwing his hand to the side. “Not our entire lives Machine. They seemed to have come around the time I left for my journey.” Ruby stated, confusing Machine. “How can you come out and say this, in front Ruby and I? Did you discover this out just by observing our destroyed parents?” Machine asked as Ruby shook his head. “No, of course not. I just thought now would be a good time to tell you considering we're leaving this life forever. We just have to find Birch before he leaves Hoenn or we could be in big trouble.” Ruby said as Machine nodded to him. Sapphire, although not completely understanding the situation, was with her older brothers. They all quickly packed small bags and headed off, away from their home to a new land somewhere. They traveled through most of Hoenn and even went to speak with Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City. Unable to tell them anything, the three of them traveled back to the Pokemon League where Ruby believed they were safe. However, after a few weeks of hiding there, the Pokemon League was one attacked by the assassins. Ruby, Machine, and Sapphire felt it coming for the past couple days. Something was going to happen. Today was that day. Boom! A crash was heard on the lower level of the Hoenn League's Tower, signaling what Ruby, Sapphire, and Machine had expected. The Reddosuta Shikaku had returned to kill them all. Ruby stood up as soon as Machine did, sensing the tremor that the Red Star Assassins had made. “Ruby, what the hell do we do?” Machine asked, as Ruby thought it out for a second. “RUBY!” “Crimson, could you wait a damn second?! I'm trying to think!” Ruby shouted, pulling out his Pokenav. Machine shut his mouth with Sapphire pointing and laughing at him. He dialed someone's number and began speaking saying, “Yes, hello?” The person on the other side seemed to give a positive response. “Yes, this is Ruby Emerald, Pokemon Champion of the Hoenn Region. I was wondering if I could ask for your help with something.” Ruby said as the person spoke for a bit. “Yes, that's right.... Of course, yes, I could do that. I don't see why not. Excellent, then you will help me out with what I need?” The person on the other side gave a short, positive response. “Then, I will need you to come here right now and take two people away from, asap... Thank you, Lance, I appreciate this.” Ruby finished his conversation and put away his Pokenav. “Who was that?” Machine asked. “Crimson, Sapphire, listen to me.” Ruby said, kneeling down to them both. “Someone is coming here. When he gets here, I need you both to go with him. It's very important to me that you at least escape here with your lives intact.” “What do you mean, Ruby?” Sapphire asked as Ruby stood up and turned away from them. “I'm not going with you two. I am the Pokemon Champion in Hoenn and must protect with all my heart. I may die here but you two, your spirits may live on. Find our real father, and become Pokemon Trainers. Who knows? Someday we may meet again, if I cease to exist here.” Ruby said as Machine sighed and turned away from him. “Ruby, you're not going to die here. I know that for a fact. You're too strong to say that you would die here. I may not respect you as a person but as a Trainer, I know... that you're the best there is.” Machine said, as a man with a red hair flying on a Dragonite flew to the window. “Come on, Sapphire, it's time for us to go.” “Ruby...” Sapphire said with tears in her eyes. “You're going to be alright, aren't you?” “Sapphire...” Ruby said, not turning around to her or Machine. “I'll see you again.” Ruby then stormed out of the room as Machine opened the window and hopped on the back of the Dragonite. “Sapphire!” Machine called to her, holding his hand out. Sapphire walked over to him and just as he was about to bring her onto the dragon Pokemon, the building collapsed and Sapphire fell into it all. Lance and his Dragonite dashed after her, just catching her before she was crushed by it all. Lance planted her and Machine safely on his Dragonite and dashed off, back to where he lived, Johto. The Assassins would never expect to check there. “I spent two years with Lance until I was sure I could go somewhere to help my brother but... I knew it was impossible so I had to simply head off to an entirely new region, Kanto, where I knew I could make a new life, away from my idiotic family.” Machine said, ending his story. “Did you ever find your father?” Yellow asked, as Machine shook his head. “I never found him. Lance searched for him for those years I spent with him but we never found him. And my brother, I presume he's still alive. He's still the Pokemon Champion, I know that but one thing I don't know is why he's never tried contacting me. As for my sister, I have no idea what's happened to her. She was only twelve when I left for Kanto, four years ago so I believe she's become a Pokemon Trainer by now. But now, I can never go back to that life. It's not me, it never was.” Machine answered Yellow, as she snuggled up closer, next to him. “That still doesn't explain how you got that arm.” Yellow said, pointing to it in its sling. “How did you get that?” “I can't tell you that yet. That's a story for another time.” Machine said. “I wasn't even really supposed to tell you about this. You're lucky I like you.” “You should have stopped where you were, Machine...” A voice said from outside of the door. Machine and Yellow diverted their eyes to the door, glaring at it intensely. “Who the hell do you think you are? Intruding in our conversation? Come in here and show yourself!” Machine ordered as the door didn't budge. “I will not Machine but just know that by including the girl in this, you have brought into a hell she will never escape. I will see you again, boy after you and your friends have conquered Team Rocket. I can assure you that.” The voice then disappeared, as Machine didn't even feel like he felt the mystery person's presence anymore. Yellow ran to the door and swung it open, almost hitting Red and Green. They had been carrying Hakel and Kusa, who were still very much unconscious. “Yellow, what's wrong?” Green asked as she pulled them both in, ignoring the fact that they were carrying Hakel and Kusa. They fell onto the bed, accidentally dropping Hakel and Kusa onto the floor next to Machine. “Yellow, what the hell?” “Machine, wake those two up.” Yellow ordered as she closed the door behind them, sealing it tightly. “Yellow, please it's no big deal that-” “Yes, it is Machine! You have to let everyone know about your past! This is becoming too much for anyone to handle! A girl that loves you is now ordering you, wake them the HELL UP!” Yellow shouted, as Machine nodded to her and nudged Hakel and Kusa. Hakel and Kusa got up and Machine urged them to sit in front of him. When he had everyone's attention, he told Yellow to hold up one of his arms; the metal one. Staring at it gave them fear and shock but also interest, especially Hakel. “Machine, you've hiding this from us?” Hakel asked. “I don't know... I thought, if I kept this from you long enough, I could be able protect you all but... now, everyone is in too deep. I have to tell you guys EVERYTHING about our past. And when I'm done telling you this story, I just have one thing to say... we NEED to get stronger. MUCH STRONGER.” Machine began to tell the story of his life, from start to finish. There were no strings attached this time. A personal fighter from Reddosuta Shikaku had just showed up. The fight for survival had just arrived. They had to push back at the enemy with all of their might, even if it meant losing an arm and leg for it. Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters